Cooper and The Fox
by DXC SMASH
Summary: Still on hunt for the Cooper vault came cross a pearl necklace that was something Karin hold dear...Because she stole it on the same night when she met James.


Cooper and The Fox

It was just a normal and ordinary day at the hideout. As the gang were happy to have Maddie back in the gang after the tar job at Venice. And now the gang are sent off to Australia to see Maddie's Guru, but sense they don't have the van, they have buy airplane tickets to Australia.

lily: Now let's see.

She was looking at online web site for plane tickets.

lily: Man, plane tickets are expensive these days. I don't we have enough...unless.

Then she walk in to the treasure room where it's fill with everything they stole over the years.

lily: Hmm, there got to be something in here to sell on Thief Net.

Her attention was caught by a small wooden box.

lily: What do we got here?

She pick it up and open it, inside was a pearls necklace.

lily: When did we steal these?...oh well if I sell each of these by themselves will have enough to for the tickets to and back.

She walk back to her computer. Just as she sat down Maddie came in from the kitchen.

Maddie: So how's getting those tickets lily?

lily: it's going great Maddie

Maddie: Hey have you seen Karin, I haven't seen her since last night .

lily: Yeah she upstair sleeping.

Maddie: When did Karin become a vampire.

lily: She not a vampire Maddie, she been like since you left.

Maddie: Really?

lily: Yep she being take all nighters

Maddie: Man I got you scars and now I got Karin all exhausted

lily: Oh please Maddie don't feel bad. Beside I just found these.

Showing Maddie the necklace.

Maddie: Oh pretty...wait minute when we stolen pearls. Was it when I left ?

lily: I really don't remember.

Then Karin came down

Karin: Morning girls.

Maddie: um Karin it's two in the afternoon.

Karin: Oh that's nice. What you got there flower?

lily: Just a pearl necklace I found in the treasure room.

Karin: You found that in the treasure room!?

lily: Yes why?

Karin: Oh it's nothing...it's just those thing are fake.

She snatched the necklace out of lily's hand

lily: Hey I'm pretty sure there real.

Karin: No there just fake...And I'll be taking them to my room.

Then Maddie took them.

Karin: Hey

Maddie: When did you wear fake jewelry or even pearls.

Karin: Oh its for a new disguise.

Maddie: Really?

Karin: yep!

lily: Stolen pearls...stolen pearls...that's it!

Maddie and Karin: What?

lily got up and look through old files of newspaper

lily: here it is!

The newspaper headline said "Cooper and the Fox".

Maddie: Cooper and the Fox?...So we did stole those pearls ?

lily: Yep and it was on the same day Karin met James.

~Four years ago~

Someone was watching the news on a small TV. There was a jackrabbit giving the news.

Jackrabbit: Hello I'm Joseph Rabbit on channel 24 news. Once again the thief strike again late last night.

The person watching the news was Inspector Barkley as he watch the news lighting his cigar.

Barkley: Willa!

Then a female otter came in his office she had long brown hair and a big red bow in her hair, and wearing a white long sleeves and dark green long skirt.

Willa: Yes sir ?

Barkley: Did you get the Cooper file?

Willa: Here it this Sir.

She hand him the file then something slip out of it.

Barkley: Hmm? What's this?

He pick it up and it was a calling card.

Barkley: "I will be stealing the tear drop necklace tonight at midnight sincerely Cooper"

As he read it Willa notice a vein popping out of his forehead.

Willa: Um, sir?

Barkley: This thief is going to be the end of me!

Then Willa took the calling card and read it.

Willa: Calm down sir. Remembered what the Dr said.

Barkley: Yeah I guess.

Somewhere else the cooper gang's hideout.

lily: Karin I sent the calling card.

Karin: Oh thanks.

lily: Are you sure about this?

Karin: Yeah I'm sure. I think am ready move up level. Beside your plan is perfect.

lily: I'm not really sure about this.

Then later at night at the home of the owner of the tear drop necklace Mr. Jenkins a mid-age German Shepherd.

Mr. Jenkins: Inspector Barkley are you sure the thief won't steal my pearl necklace.

The pearl necklace was display in a glass cases in the second floor.

Barkley: Don't worry Mr. Jenkins, I have every guard in the first and second floor.

Mr. Jenkins: Goo-

?: Hey where do you think you're going pal! No reporters!

Then Barkley and Comrade turned around seeing a guard push away man out of the building.

?: But I need to see Inspector Barkley.

Barkley approach them

Barkley: What seem to be the problem gentleman?

Guard: Oh it's nothing sir. It's just some reporter.

?: No I'm James Montoya Fox.

Barkley: Fox...Oh you must be that new rookie. I'm supposed to protégé tomorrow. What in hack are you doing here?

James: Well when I heard that you were on the case, I thought would be good to see how you work.

Barkley: Oh OK I guess. Let him in boys.

James: Thank you sir

As the guards let him in, James follow Barkley inside.

Barkley: So you're the son of Carlos Fox right?

James: Yes sir.

Barkley: He was one of the best in force. Anyways as you can see I have every nook and cranny guarded except for Mr. Jenkins's office.

James: For the Cooper thief correct sir?

Barkley: Right I been try to capture this thief for months.

James: I heard there was a Connor Cooper

Barkley: Yeah, he was on Interpol most wanted back in the day.

James: So you think it Connor Cooper who committed these crime?

Barkley: Impossible

James: Why?

Barkley: Because after he left the system then eight years he was found murder in his home.

James: Really?

Barkley: And from the looks of the crime scene they really want him died.

James: They?

Barkley: Yeah it was more than one, but I feel sorry for the kid.

James: Was there died child?

Barkley: No the child survive but there was sign of strangulation. But I guess the killers had some remorse and let the kid live.

James: So what happen to the child?

Barkley: Don't know all the file said; the child was put in Orphanage. But then it disappeared.

James: It might be the child of Connor Cooper.

Barkley: probably, the first break in was bit sloppy but whoever it was is sure getting better.

James: But this one is different since the thief send you a challenge.

Barkley: Good you been doing your homework. Whoever send me wants to show his or her face tonight.

James: you haven't seen the thief face.

Barkley: Nope

As their conversation lead them to the second floor and two the room where the pearl necklace was.

James: It's almost midnight.

He checks his watch and it was 11:57.

Barkley: Let's see how this master gets through this one.

Barkley, James, and some of the other guards waited there but hour past by.

Barkley: What the hack! It's all ready one in the morning!...Hmm

He notice James was sketching the display.

Barkley: Maybe you should have been in Art.

James: No way I prefer to capture the criminals.

Barkley: Oh

Then Mr. Jenkins came.

Mr. Jenkins: Inspector Barkley haves anything happen.

Barkley: No I guess that calling card was a joke. Alright boys let's call it a night.

Then the room went black.

Barkley: What the!? Who turn off the lights!?

The lights comes back on but the pearl necklace was gone.

Barkley: But how!?

Guard: Sir the window opens.

Barkley: So that he get in!

James: Umm sir I don't think the thief got in like that.

Barkley: What!?

James: These windows closed from only the outside so the thief can't get in this way.

Barkley: So that's means ...the thief was inside the building whole time! Guard look in every part of this house! Now!

James's thought: Yeah but how the thief get inside all the staff members went home early...unless.

Then a guard ran towards Mr. Jenkins's office then close the door. When he took off his hat it was Karin.

Karin: Hey lily your plan work.

lily through the ear piece: I knew it would work. Dress as a cop no one will suspect a thing. Now to get Mr. Jenkins behind bars.

Karin: Walk up to the book shelf.

Karin: OK..OK the red book. Here we are.

She found the red book as she pull out it she was jump by James.

James: Got you now thi-

He was surprise and blushing as he pin Karin down.

Karin: Um

James: I..I..I..

Karin's thought: Why is he looking at me like that?

Karin: please get off.

James: What?

Karin: I said get off you perv!

She slap him across the face.

James: Ow! Why you!

Rubbing his cheek then he realized that she was getting away through the balcony

James: Hey come here!

As he run up to the outside of the office, he saw her jump onto a rooftop, taking off the cop disguise with the pearls with in her hands. Then Barkley came in the office.

Barkley: James what are you doing in here?

James: Oh sorry sir I let her get away.

Barkley: So the thief was a female... Anyways it's OK you the one who almost caught her.

Barkley turn on the lights and James pick the book Karin drop.

Barkley: What with that?

James: I don't know she pick out this bookshelf...sir.

Barkley: Yeah?

As they look where the bookshelf was there was a secret room.

Barkley: A secret room! Mr. Jenkins never told me about this.

James walk inside and inside were paintings, small statues, and jewelry.

James: Sir wasn't this painting stolen five months ago?

Barkley: Yeah it was and so was that!

They examine the stolen the art, then Mr. Jenkins came in his office hoping none of guards or Barkley follow him.

Mr. Jenkins: Great that Cooper thief took my pearls but at least I still have my collection.

Barkley: Oh really?

Mr. Jenkins: Inspector Barkley!?

Barkley: You got yourself some collection here...And if you don't mind I like to take you down town.

He put handcuff on Jenkins. And then taking him to the police car.

Barkley: Take him away boys. James I think your ready.

James: Really sir?

Barkley: Yes and I'm putting you in charge of the Cooper case.

James: Thank you, thank you!

Shaking Barkley's hand then back at the Cooper gang's hideout.

lily: Wow that was close?

Maddie: You can say that again, right Karin?...Karin?

Karin was cuddled up on the couch.

Maddie: What's with her?

lily: Don't know.

Karin's thought: Why was my heart beating so fast?

lily: Karin!

Karin: What!

lily: Come over here.

As she got off couch and walk over to lily.

lily: Take a look at this.

She pointed her computer screen and it had the image of the cop that pin her down.

lily: That's cop who almost caught you right? ...His name is James Fox and he going to the one with the Cooper file.

Karin: James is it. He will never going to catch me.

~Back to the present~

Maddie: Now I remember

lily: Ever since then James been after us.

Maddie: Wait that means Karin has feeling for him.

Karin: No I don't ! And if you may excuse me I'm going back to bed.

She went back to her bedroom.

lily: Well if she is doesn't care then that means I can sale these ...where did the pearls go?

Maddie: I thought you had them?

In Karin's room she sat and place the pearls on her desk.

Karin: How can I ever forget...that was when only time my heart beating so fast.

The end

Willa is the girl form of Winthorp

Hope enjoy how they met.


End file.
